


Awake

by HoneyBlue



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cross posted, except for those small ones, i never edit my stuff lmao, soft shit as always, this was my first ever fic, unedited as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: Silent nightStarry nightIt's a quiet night





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic, written awhile back. Enjoy!

_Silent Night._

_Starry Night._

_It's a quiet night._

_The members of bap are all nestled in their beds,snoring soundly ignoring any signs of midnight traffic.There are two however, still somewhat awake._

 

 

"Hey"，Daehyun whispered to the mop of raven black hair currently nestled in his chest. His chest rumbled when a hum sounded back.His arms wound tighter around the waist that belonged to the mop of hair. Nuzzling into the mop,Daehyun started to hum a familiar melody, placing a kiss in the midst of dark black hair.

The mop finally lifted its head,revealing pale skin, cute sleepy features and soft lips."Ye, Dae-hyung?", the mop whispered back,lips stretching into a small grin,a grin only reserved for Daehyun to see. 

Daehyun,as always,gets taken aback by the ethereal beauty of his younger partner. Even in the dim lighting, Daehyun can still map out the younger's features. His tired but gentle twinkling eyes,his pretty eyelashes which he could probably count _but he would leave it for another day_ ,his cute pointy nose and his favorite, the younger's lips, so pink and sweet, he could maybe survive solely on tasting them. No matter how many times Daehyun stares at his Junhong, _yes that's right Junhong is only his,_  he can never get tired of the blush slowly rising upon the younger's cheeks as the maknae grows increasingly self-conscious and embarrassed the longer the older stares.

Daehyun finally snaps out of it, giving a sheepish grin to the maknae, "Sorry, you're just so beautiful." He admitted.

Junhong darts his eyes away shyly,biting his lips while trying to not smile though he was failing terribly at it. Fingers found his chin,lifting it slightly.He looked back into the eyes of the man he was currently laying upon. At this moment out of many, they recalled their journey, how they grew to love each other,how they accepted each other and times when it was bad but here they are now,still together in each other's arms.

Plump lips slowly found the other.'I love you's spoken between those plump lips while they shared their kisses. When they separated, small smiles etched on both faces though the younger had an additional blush. " I love you too." Junhong muttered back shyly,

"Now,let's sleep," Daehyun grinned and readjusted himself before cradling Junhong in his arms, placing more kisses into the maknae's hair

"Goodnight, Junhong-ah."

"Goodnight Dae-hyung"

And with that,they drifted off to sleep dreaming of warm hugs and sweet kisses shared between noone else but each other.

 

 

 

_Silent night._

_Starry Night._

_It's a quiet night_

_The members of bap are all nestled in their beds,snoring soundly ignoring any signs of midnight traffic.There are two however,still awake in each other's dreams._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!


End file.
